


Over Silent Conversation

by hanekawa



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yamapi rants and Jin listens and there is no booze involved. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Silent Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2009.09.04 [here](http://mi-key.livejournal.com/22125.html).

“Because Pi, it’s really easy to hate him.” Jin held his gaze, leaning forward on his elbow, his face a few inches away from Pi’s, and said in his most serious tone—all playfulness gone, “But it’s even easier to fall in love with him.” With that, Jin pulled away from him, his goofy smile back in place, no trace of seriousness whatsoever on his face.

And Pi tried—tried really hard to find something to retort back, to counter that, but then Kame with his smile and his laugh and his damn eyes flashed in his mind, and he could only bite back what he wanted to say, because he couldn’t trust his mouth not to say something stupid when it had something to do with Kame.

Jin—the bastard that he was—smirked smugly at him, as if he actually knew what was going on inside his head.

On second thought, perhaps he did.

“…bastard.” Pi managed to mutter.

Jin laughed.

-

  
It all started innocently enough.

Too innocent, in fact, that he should have realized something was definitely wrong.

He wanted to say that it was Jin’s fault, always said that it was Jin’s fault, and he thought he should’ve just blamed Jin, because really, it was Jin’s fault in the first place.

But he knew better, and he knew he had no one to blame but himself for falling.

-

  
“We’re supposed to be stupid, you know.” Pi said suddenly, breaking the silence. Jin arched an eyebrow at him.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, because people just can’t stand it when there is more than one clever person in a group, and so, the cleverest one has to pretend to be stupid. That’s supposed to be me and you, because we’re really the geniuses in our groups, and they always say that only the smartest and cleverest person do the stupidest thing imaginable. That’s us. You get what I mean?”

“…right.”

-

  
Someone was pounding on his door restlessly.

Jin shifted in his bed, trying to ignore it and go back to sleep. _Whoever it is, they can go to hell and I’m not waking up._

But the pounding got even more frantic and louder and he couldn’t just ignore it anymore. So grudgingly, he hauled his ass off the bed and prepared himself to give whoever it was on his door a serious piece of his mind. How surprised he was that when he opened the door, he found himself an armful of Yamapi, for Yamapi suddenly tackled him to the ground and they fell in an undignified heap on the floor, with Yamapi on top of him—successfully knocked the breath out of him and left him breathless and dizzy from the impact his head had received from the floor.

“Yamapi, what the fuck—“ Jin started to growl, but then Yamapi pushed himself on his elbows, putting some space between them, and Jin finally got a good look on his best friend, and he paused in mid-sentence.

The younger boy looked like he hadn’t slept in days, his expression drawn and tired and his appearance unkempt with his hair sticking out and his clothes disheveled, looking to the world like a lost and miserable little boy that he probably was—although his eyes seemed to bore an accusing look into Jin’s.

“Reverse it,” Yamapi mumbled, barely audible, and Jin had to strain his ear to hear it.

“…what?”

“ _Reverse it_. This is your fault anyway, so you have to reverse it.” He said in drained voice, like he had had no energy left and the mere thought of speaking actually wearing him down even more. “I know this is your fault. I don’t know how, I don’t know why, and I don’t even fucking wanna know when or what or where you did it, but I know this is something you must have done. This is your fault. This isn’t supposed to happen, this isn’t supposed to happen, _this is never supposed to happen and you have to fix it!_ ”

“Hey, hey, Yamapi, what are you talking about?” Jin asked, trying to soothe him.

“Why?” He said in small voice.

“Why what?” Jin tried again, for the younger boy didn’t make any sense to him, all the while trying to get him off him—to no avail.

“I didn’t even like him all that much before, and it was all fine and happy when we accidentally met somewhere because you were always there with him like you two were actually attached at the hips or something and we didn’t even need to talk all that much to each other because somehow you always hogged the conversation and practically didn’t give us any chance to utter a word out for you always babbling non-stop about everything—“ Yamapi started shaking him by his shoulders, and Jin tried to get his bearing while listening to his friend’s words that got even more frantic and desperate by the seconds, but it was proven to be a rather difficult task, what with the shaking and their not-so-comfortable positions and all.

“Yamapi, Yamapi—who are you talking about? Yamapi!” Jin managed to choke out amidst the shakings, but Yamapi carried on as if he hadn’t heard him.

“—and then you suddenly had to stop hanging out with him and I never saw you two walk together again and I noticed that he was practically alone the whole time and did you even know how awkward it was at first to talk with him without having you there? And how weird it was being addressed that polite and formal by him, of all people, when everybody in Jyannis always acted so casually and informally around me back then, huh? Did you know what it was like?!”

By this point, Jin had stopped struggling to get the other boy off of him—because he found it was less painful that way—and trying to digest what Yamapi was saying.

“Of course you didn’t. How would you know? Calling each other Sukibito like that, you must have never been that formal with each other—“

Jin blinked. _Sukibito?_ Jin’s mind slowly registered that word, and his eyes widened when he realized who Yamapi was rambling about; there was only one person he ever associated with that word, and everything Yamapi said started to make some sense.

 _Kame._

Yamapi was talking about the baby of KAT-TUN.

“I thought he was being that formal only to irk me or piss me off or something like that but then apparently he did that to everyone, and it was really, really awkward and I didn’t like that and so I started to follow him around anywhere anytime we weren’t filming Nobuta just to annoy him so he would snap at me and stop with all the formalities but it didn’t work since he seemed to be a really patient kind of guy and then one day I tripped and accidentally got all this sparkle fluffy _things_ thrown all over me, and then—and then, and then, he laughed.” Yamapi paused, seemingly lost in thought, and his movement stilled.

Jin waited patiently, and chanced this time to carefully change their positions so he was sitting cross-legged leaning against the wall, while Yamapi sitting across him with his hands still on Jin’s shoulders.

“And then…?” Jin probed, encouraging him to continue.

“…Why?” Yamapi muttered softly after a while, not looking at Jin.

Jin sighed. Were they going back to the beginning? “Why what?” He responded.

Yamapi’s expression got even more lost and miserable—if that even actually possible—when he finally looked up at Jin. “Why is it that ever since the first time I heard him laugh without you being there, that I was actually the one who made him laugh, I always feel butterflies dance in my stomach and try to make him laugh again and again? Why is it that I seem to be addicted to his soft little smiles that if I hadn’t seen it in one day I would start searching the whole building just to find him, even though when I finally see it my heart would always jump to my throat and make it hard for me to breathe? _Why?_ ”

Jin didn’t say anything, for he didn’t really quite believe his own ears. Did Yamapi just say what he thought he had just said? He stared at the younger boy, trying to decide whether he was serious or only joking, but Yamapi seemed to be quite confused himself and didn’t appear like he was actually aware of what he was saying.

“OH MY GOD.” Jin breathed out. “OH MY GOD.”

Now it was Yamapi who stared confusedly at him.

“Yamashita Tomohisa dear, my friend, I think you’re in love.” Jin declared.

-

  
Yamapi stared dumbly at him. “I’m in love,” he repeated slowly, as if tasting those words in his lips.

And then it all stopped being strange anymore.  
 


End file.
